Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione
by MangoSalvaje
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Hermione, ella no es la única que recibe un regalo.


—Buenos días, cumpleañera— dijo en voz alta y clara, mientras entraba a la habitación, intentando no derramar nada de lo que traía en la bandeja.

Hermione bostezó y abrió los ojos, viendo como Draco se acercaba a paso lento con la bandeja en sus manos.

—Buenos días— murmuró, quedando sin aliento. Nunca se dejaba de impresionar cuando Draco ponía todo de su parte e intentaba que la magia no existiera durante su cumpleaños.

 _"—Draco, me gusta la magia. No quiero pasar un día muy muggle en mi cumpleaños— le dijo, cuando vio como intentaba servir un trozo de carne en el plato._ _—Eso ya lo sé— suspiró, como si tuviera que admitir algo muy vergonzoso. —Pero con magia todo es más sencillo. Quiero que veas que puedo hacer de todo por ti, no sólo mover mi varita y que todo esté listo—. Hermione se rió y se acercó, para abrazarlo por la espalda"_

Se sentó en la cama, mientras Draco dejaba la bandeja sobre sus piernas. Él depositó un beso en su frente y se sentó a su lado.

Se dedicaron a reír y contar anécdotas, hasta que ya casi terminaron.

—¿Quieres tu regalo ahora o más tarde?— inquirió, mientras le ponía mermelada a la tostada y se la ofrecía a ella. La vio masticar lentamente, y sonrió, encantado con la visión que le entregaban los brillantes ojos de la castaña.

—¿Puede ser visto?— preguntó, cuando ya había terminado la tostada. Draco sonrió ladino. —No sonrías así, tenemos que levantarnos e ir con los Weasley— dijo, pero ya era tarde. Draco había tomado la varita de la mesilla de noche, para que la bandeja volara al suelo y se lanzó sobre Hermione, haciéndole cosquillas y besando su cuello.

Los Weasley podían esperar y el usar la varita para correr la bandeja era para una buena causa, no rompería el desafío que se impuso.

* * *

Estaban sentados, tomados de la mano. La comida ya había terminado y estaban reunidos hablando de Quidditch, otros de bebés y el señor Weasley hablaba con los padres de Hermione, sobre objetos muggles.

Draco se puso de pie, golpeando el borde de una copa que había en su mano. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia él.

—Bueno, ya todos dieron su discurso de cumpleaños y Hermione abrió casi todos sus regalos… nos vamos— dijo, dándose la vuelta, pero rápidamente girando y haciendo a todos reír. —No, no necesito tanta atención para eso—

—Ya me hago viejo esperando, rubio— gritó George.

—Ya sabíamos que estás viejo, pelirrojo— dijo, alzando nuevamente la copa. —No soy de demostraciones publicas, pero los discursos siempre le dan el mejor toque a todo…-

—Vamos, más rápido, Dumbledore— interrumpió George.

—George, déjalo hablar— gruñó Molly. Draco sonrió.

—Hermione, ya que este Weasley interrumpió todo mi discurso y no recuerdo lo que iba a decir: ¿Crees que ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que nos casemos?— preguntó, sonriendo, mientras de hincaba y abría una aterciopelada caja roja y desde ahí se veía un brillante anillo.

Hermione se cubrió la cara con una mano, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas, pero soltó un sollozo.

—S-sí— dijo, entre sollozos. Draco se puso de pie, poniendo el anillo en su mano y besándola.

Todos gritaban y aplaudían, acercándose para dar sus felicitaciones a la pareja.

—¡Ya era hora!— gritó George.

Cuando todos terminaron de acercarse, Hermione pidió la atención.

—Bueno, sé que el cumpleaños es mío, pero tengo un regalo para Draco— dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Le ibas a proponer matrimonio, Hermione?— preguntó Ginny, burlándose. Tenía los ojos rojos, por el llanto que soltó cuando vio lo romántico que era Malfoy y lo feliz que estaba de dejar de tener que cargar al bebé para cuando fuera la boda—Ya se te adelantaron—

—No tanto así…— le entregó una caja a Draco y este ansioso comenzó a desatar la cinta. Él abrió la caja, pero una cara de desentendimiento se apoderó de él.

—Bueno, no tengo idea de qué es, pero, gracias— dijo, mientras le enseñaba a todos lo que era. Vio la cara de impacto de los padres de Hermione.

—¡Vamos a ser abuelos!— gritaron al unísono. Había una extraña foto en tonos cafés y un test de embarazo muggle.

Todos se alborotaron, intentando abrazar a la pareja.

Ginny abrazó a Hermione y rieron, hasta que la pelirroja puso una cara de horror.

—Creo que me hice pipí— le susurró a su amiga. Hermione rápidamente bajó la vista y vio todo el pasto mojado.

—¡Viene el bebé!— gritó emocionada. Todos dejaron de abrazarse y comenzaron a correr.

—¡Vamos a ser papás!— gritaron Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo, dándose palmadas en la espalda del otro.


End file.
